


#19: Acceptance

by somanydestiel (orphan_account)



Series: Ficmas 2016 [19]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Ficmas, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/somanydestiel
Summary: Prompt: (paraphrased for clarity) Dan and Phil come out to their homophobic parents, but their parents do support them anyway





	

To say Phil’s scared is an understatement. As sweet as his parents are, he’s been raised with comments at dinner that are… less than nice… about gay people. Now that Phil’s almost thirty and he’s really considering marrying Dan, he’s decided that it’s time to come out to his parents. If they’re not supportive, Phil has a plan- he’s going to tell them at dinner, at the nice restaurant they’re eating at, where his parents will be too polite to make a scene if they don’t support him, and he can rush out of the house when they get home without having to deal with conflict.

So now, as Dan and Phil sit at dinner with Phil’s parents, Phil grabs Dan’s hand under the table, and Dan squeezes it once to remind Phil that he’s not going anywhere. “Hey, uh, mom, dad? I need to tell you guys something really important.”

“What is it?” Mrs. Lester asks, smiling at Phil.

“Um, I- I’m bisexual, and Dan and I are together, and I- I’m in love with him.”

For a long moment, there’s silence, and then Mr. Lester clears his throat. “Well, if that’s what you say, and you really love Dan, then your mother and I support you.”

“Thank you,” Phil says with a smile, and Dan beams back at him before leaning forward to kiss Phil’s cheek affectionately.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is coincidentally also somanydestiel, prompts are closed


End file.
